Those were the Days
by w nymph
Summary: Oneshot, for 10-fics – Kiryu had been the centre of their world back then…


Author's Note: Another of my LJ-Challenge ficclets. :D

This one has been actally submitted for two; at 10_fics and over in ygo_5ds, where's currently a Challenge named "Retroactive Momentum" running (so go check it out, 'kay?).

Please enjoy.

**Prompt:** #06 Dread

**Warnings:** None in particular?

**Summary:** Oneshot – Kiryu had been the centre of their world back then…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**--- Those were the days ---**

Yusei dreaded fighting Kiryu.

He dreaded the fight because he felt the guilt, the memories of that one night three years before lingering on his mind. The knowledge of what Kiryu must have thought without a doubt when he had seen him talking to that Security.

The knowledge that perhaps if he had acted quicker it would have been _him_ that had been taken, losing his freedom but knowing that ieveryone else/i was safe. Knowing that Kiryu was safe.

Kiryu, who had been the centre of their world back then…

_"The name's Kiryu Kyosuke. You better don't forget that!"_

They had met Kiryu shortly after leaving Martha's; they had decided to become responsible for themselves, leaving place for younger children who needed the kind woman's help far more than they did. Before leaving the gang wars had been barely more than a rumour, the House had been to isolate for them to be really aware of the big coming riot that had been about to shake the Satellite and even after leaving and listening to the street talk, it hadn't seemed desirable to join one of them.

Not when they couldn't be together. But of course the fact that they were pretty much neutral didn't stop the duel gangs from challenging them on the streets, leaving them no choice but accept. And at that one time after winning of a gang consisting of particularly sore losers who just hadn't known when to stop, that Kiryu had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, challenging all for of them at once.

Kiryu, who was confident and almost bordering recklessness, who dared to dream when there was nothing but hopelessness around them…

_"You call that a duel? That wasn't satisfying at all."_

Kiryu, who had disappeared as quickly as he had come, leaving them confused and puzzled about whoever had helped them out just now.

However of course, they had run into each other again and again, as if drawn together by an invisible bond. Had helped out each other, them protecting Kiryu's back and Kiryu having theirs even before the official formation of Team Satisfaction.

_"You guys are interesting. What would you think of teaming up permanently?"_

Team Satisfaction had been Kiryus suggestion and after all the time they had dueled back to back it had seemed unthinkable not to accept.

Kiryu had had this drive, something that they had never seen in anyone. He hadn't just wanted to live. He had wanted to do something, anything, and he hadn't wanted to do it alone. Because that was them, all four of them young and talented enough for the professional leagues in the city, yet cast off here in the Satellite. unsatisfied with their fate.

_"We can't escape from the Satellite anyhow. In which case, we have to make ourselves satisfied here. So, let's satisfy ourselves by pulling off something big here in the Satellite."_

It had been those words that had enchanted them. Had saved them from the endless circle of despair, that slow but firmly got hold of all the people living here. That was the reason the youths gathered together, banded to gangs. That was the reason of Team Satisfactions existence.

Yet soon the Team had become more. Soon Team Satisfaction had become home. Had become their dream, exciting and beautiful and never ending. The planning, the scouting, the dueling, or even just the plain every day life – it had all become a big adventure. When they had taken over Zone M, when Kiryu had coloured that last grey spot on the map, making the island itheirs/i even if only for that one fleeting moment, back then it had seemed perfect.

They hadn't realized that every dream had to come to an end… and to the day Yusei was wondering when they had started to fall apart.

_"We're a team, right?! We're comrades, right?!"_

He could still hear Kriyu asking him, begging him to confirm that the dream wasn't over not quite yet. And how could he have refused him, because Yusei had realised it hadn't been just them who had needed Kiryu, but also Kiryu who had needed them.

So he had stayed until that was no longer an option. Because Kiryu in his restlessness, in his need to have a goal had gone insane. Yet often he wondered that, perhaps, had he stayed, it wouldn't have come to _that_ night.

Yet, because that night had happened and also because of iwhat/i had happened, Yusei needed to fight. Needed to face Kiryu and with him every consequence that had come of his actions.

Even so Yusei dreaded the fight.

Not just because of the Earthbound God, the almighty creature that had almost killed him the last time they had fought.

No… it was that one thing was inevitable, no matter what, once their fight came to an end, once the victor was decided… the other die.

It wasn't the possibility of his own death that bothered him. It was the fact that no matter what, losing or winning – he wouldn't be able to save Kiryu. Wouldn't be able to bring the older mans true self back to the light.

Yusei dreaded fighting Kiryu.

Kiryu who hated him, who had called him a traitor, who didn't know - couldn't know - what had happened _that_ night three years back. Who was now lost in the dark, twisted and fitted for its propose.

Unreachable.

Unredeemable.

And yet, so Yusei swore to himself in the end, he would do his hardest to try. To reach out into the dark, to pull Kiryu away from there, back to them. Even if it meant his life in the end.

_--- FIN ---_

Leave a review, please?


End file.
